Solace in Loneliness
by TeamJake
Summary: Jacob's chance at recovery when a new friend far away from home tries to help mend his devastated heart after the end of Eclipse **no renesmee or imprinting for our jacob in this fanfiction**
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Jacobs not mine, unfortunately. **

**So, this leaves off after Jacob runs in the epilogue so we'll be seeing where he's off to and if he can recover with the help of a friend. Breaking Dawn is still going on but with the exception of Renesme...obviously. **

**Hope you like it**

His structured tanned chin and jaw line had a layer of five days worth of stubble and dark brown hair flopped over his almost perpetual furrowed brow. Gazing numbly up at the sky you could see his deep eyes had lost their sparkle, as he tried to find any meaning in all of it, and his mouth was unconsciously turned down at the corners trying desperately but failing to seem emotionally whole sitting on the bench behind the only restaurant in 15 miles.

Two four year olds squealed excitedly as they played tag around the resting Quileute and he watched them with something akin to amusement which failed to show itself on his amazingly handsome face. Their blonde hair gleamed in the sunlight as their father raced to scoop them up, chuckling as he went. Before, this would have caused a gleaming white smile to sweep across his face and it would have radiated out of him like the sun making everyone around him that much more optimistic but now whenever he was noticed, it was with an intimidated fear. The numbness which was held on his features never strayed as he constantly thought of his love and the man (for lack of a better word) who had taken her from him. Unrequited love was the most painful thing to experience and the mysterious tanned man knew of it. He allowed anger to cloud his hurt and heartbreak and wouldn't shed a tear for fear of them never stopping. Nothing had distracted him from his wallowing. No one had spoken to him and he had spoken to no one.

However he was lucky. He didn't have a map or any idea where he was but he had managed to make it to the most beautiful town in California. Duskwood: a population of just 4,430. Its rolling hills and abundant trees covered the landscape and even though the reminder of Forks and La Push caused a gut wrenching pain to shoot through him it made him feel more like himself, more at home, no matter how far away it was. And he was far away, 549 miles to be exact, too far for him to run back on a hope, a hope that she had changed her mind; he was far enough away that even if he did start running, he had long enough to see sense, to remember why he ran four weeks ago today.

He sighed deeply and sunk back into the wood, his tanned legs stretched out in front of him and his arms lying loosely by his side as he regretfully remembered her face. Her brown eyes would be different next time he saw her..._if _he saw her. A breeze ruffled his hair and even though the sun was beating down on his face it would be considered cool for all the people milling around behind him, enjoying their late lunches at the only restaurant in town.

It was called Rascals and the smell of the steak drew him in everyday yet he never had any money to buy some for himself so he watched enviously before trudging back to his cave-which made him sound shamefully inhuman-to cook his own freshly killed meat. It wasn't the same though. There wasn't any salt and pepper or tomato ketchup. He would die for some tomato ketchup.

He said to himself that he came to the town every late afternoon to protect his humanity, so he wouldn't just turn into a beast but deep down he knew that it was because he wanted to forget. He wanted to imprint. He desperately wanted to love someone more than he loved Bella. He wanted to love someone who would love him back, irrevocably and with no conditions. But it hadn't happened yet, no one in this town had tied him down to this earth in fact most were too scared to look him in the eye.

Admittedly he wished people would ignore him too. He didn't want to have to explain anything because it was too complicated...and no one would believe him. They would cart him off to a mental hospital once he choked out the word 'werewolf'.

The sun started to set over the stretch of fields and meadows in front of him and the giggles of young children gradually changed to the hum of adult conversations as the restaurant starting serving the late menu. On the patio the heaters and lanterns were turned on and despite the temperature being just 61 Fahrenheit the locals braved the chill and wore woolly homemade scarves with jackets and boots.

"Dude if he's a psycho...you'd just better feel guilty if I end up in a ditch." A loud laugh came from the throat of what sounded like a young man and a reluctant giggle followed. At the sound of the girl's melodic free laugh Jacob eyes flickered up from his torn up trainers to the tree directly ahead of him suddenly confused as a small smile threatened to show.

He hadn't smiled in such a long time.

Hearing a distinctly female huff, the wood creaked beside him and he fought the desire to look at whom had sat with him.

Her jet black hair curled past her shoulders and down her back as she sat with elbows on her knees, her face turned toward the boy next to her and her dark blue eyes unashamedly staring at him. She didn't look intimidated or scared by the tanned 6ft7 man or the fact that his bicep was nearly as wide as her head, just curious.

Her fingers were fiddling with the ends of her dark purple scarf but she didn't feel nervous.

He could clearly see from the corner of his eye her blatant staring and even though it intrigued him it also made him pretty uncomfortable and he shuffled a little in his seat, crossing his burly arms over his chest.

"You must be really freaking tall." The girl said in awe. Jacob's head turned so that their eyes met and he realised that it was the first time anyone had spoken to him in a month. An easy smile was spreading across her lightly tanned, freckled skin and her eyes were bright and inquisitive, her eyebrows raised. She nodded confirming her own statement. He could see she was a waitress, her white shirt was tucked into a black skirt and he could see her shivering, her woollen black tights offering her no warmth.

Should he scowl, scare her away? Or should he just reply like any normal human being.

Clearing his throat he turned his face toward her. "Yes."

It felt weird for him to be speaking again. He felt more human, more alive. He liked it.

"That's...cool." She chuckled awkwardly but didn't seem to be finished talking to him as she was still leaning forward with interest.

She sighed heavily seemingly frustrated with herself about something. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm annoying you but my friend Shane bet me that I couldn't sit with you every one of my breaks for a week." Smiling nervously her eyes flickered between his and he gazed at her unflinchingly, motionless as she struggled with her words, a smirk slowly appearing on his previously frozen face. He kept surprising himself but he couldn't help a little grin at her naivety. She appeared confident but he could see her wringing her hands together and the imploring look in her eyes, hoping that he would say at least something. She was uncertain. So she babbled on.

"Its $50, and I could really use $50 you know? Well you don't...you don't know me but you know what I mean...right?" She huffed, annoyed with herself and sat back dejectedly her eyes appraising the same view as Jacob's had. He watched her with fascination and marvelled at her heavy breathing and her face which displayed an emotion slightly lighter than anger.

Stretching her legs out in front of her she tried to distract herself from the fact that the man beside her seemed to be radiating heat and that he was also irritatingly handsome. As their eyes had met she couldn't stop the butterflies fluttering in her stomach or the babble erupting from her mouth. Why couldn't she just shut up?

As the man turned to her a hand outstretched her eyes widened. His face was graced with a small but just as startling smile as he spoke to her "Jacob" he said simply. It took her a moment to realise that he was introducing himself and in that small second Jacob began to doubt himself, maybe he wasn't ready, but she quickly sat forward and reached out to hold his tightly.

"Bethany" She replied easily, a smile (which beat his easily) on her lips as she said it. If she didn't detect the heat in his hand she would be an idiot but she didn't know what to say as he shook it gently, his huge hand covering hers completely. "Well, Beth. I hate Bethany"

He laughed softly and quietly and she wondered at how amazed he seemed by it. It wasn't a god to honest laugh though; she knew sadness when she saw it. No matter how hard you try to disguise it always peeks through. Beth knew that from looking in the mirror every morning.

Coughing slightly he let go of her hand and looked back at the view in front of him, still amazed at the sound that had come from his mouth. She watched the distant far away look in his eyes arrive again and frowned, why would he remember something which upset him so much?

He was thinking of how different Bethany was to Bella. She wasn't too afraid to babble on, or hold a hand out to a complete stranger. Her jet black hair and light chocolate skin couldn't contrast to Bella's appearance anymore yet this fact still reminded Jacob of the girl who had his heart in Forks. Beth wasn't afraid to stare, wasn't afraid to be curious. Jacob found her refreshing.

"50/50" He declared randomly his lips twitching slightly as she snorted, taking only a moment to realise what he was saying.

"Fat chance! I'm the one sitting next to some huge scary dude, what are you doing? No, the most you'll get is $5." He laughed breathily considering her offer but he really did want that seasoned steak.

"Well...I have to put up with some strange stranger babbling at me for fifteen minutes a day." His voice was rough and gravely, rusty from lack of use and she must have noticed as she regarded him with interest.

"Wow Jacob you can put together sentences, how educated of you." She giggled at her own joke but seemed wary of Jacob as he had yet to react. The chuckles died out when he watched her expressionless. "I'm sorry. Sarcasm, its kind of my thing." Shaking her head she looked down at her hands worried she'd crossed some sort of line.

"No...No, its fine, I'm sorry. It's just; well I'm not really used to jokes anymore." He insisted afraid to upset the only person who had bothered to associate themselves with him. Turning his body toward her slightly he rested an elbow on the back of the bench and Beth's eyes warmed at his friendliness.

"That's really sad you know. Everyone should be used to jokes, it's practically the law." She said. Jacob nodded agreeing with her wholeheartedly, slightly angry that he'd allowed himself to become so solemn. Yeah he might have just lost the love of his life but he couldn't carry on like a gormless zombie. He needed to live not just survive which is exactly what Quil and Embry had been telling him whenever he morphed to catch his prey. He hated proving them right.

He wanted to smile again, to grin and make jokes like he used to. Take the piss out of his mates and have an arm wrestle with Paul.

"You're not much of a chatter box are you?" She asked rummaging in her little rucksack and pulling out a sandwich. She didn't seem bothered to basically be talking to wall and it didn't seem like hard work for her anymore. She seemed at ease unlike the majority of people he'd come into contact with since last month.

He smiled sadly and watched her nibble on the corner of her sandwich, her wide eyes still fixed on his inquisitively waiting for an answer. "Nah, I used to be though." He added wistfully.

"There a reason for your sudden silence?" She asked, her mouth full of bread and even though Jacob had always been surrounded by people stuffing their faces full, she somehow made it seem...cute? It didn't matter how cute she looked, the question still stung and she could see that as a frown took over his face and his smile disappeared. "You know, feel free to ignore me. That's what my mum usually does; I'm always spouting out nosey questions and stupid remarks." She snorted.

He frowned even further at what she said. He'd only known her for about five minutes but he couldn't help but want to defend her, ask why she was so blasé about the fact that her family seemed not to care as he watched her smile softly and carry on eating her sandwich.

Why couldn't he be blunt? Ask what was on his mind, she had only moments ago. He couldn't exactly make more of a fool of himself; he'd been sitting on the same bench outside her restaurant for a month, admitted to being a mute and intimidated half the town while he was at it.

"Why do they ignore you?"

Her face snapped back to look at him, surprised that he'd spoken in his rich tone and chewed slowly before swallowing. "I guess I'm a bit of a disappointment. I kind of dropped out of school last year and now that I'm a lost cause, she's focusing everything on my sister Jemima-I know shitty name too right? I think my parents were high when they signed the certificates. Anyway now it doesn't really matter what I do, I'm kind of a disappointment all round and she's resigned to the fact. They're over it..so far over it they can't even see it and now I'm babbling again. I swear my mouth is like a freaking river, it never ever stops." She sighed, laughing tiredly. Jacob watched her in wonder a grin surfacing and his white teeth showing for the first time in months. He found her honesty and openness refreshing and the fact that she didn't even feel sorry for herself made her that little bit more intriguing.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually this chatty...honest." She added at Jacob's snort. "You just seem like a good listener and I don't really have many people to vent to."

"Well, consider this your daily venting session." Jacob grinned throwing his arms behind his head and leaning back to revel in the last ray of sunshine for the day.

Her eyes widened, partly at his bulging biceps and the tightness of his shirt and partly at his words. "You mean you don't mind if I come back?"

"Course, you're not that annoying." He smirked looking down into her blue eyes and liking the happiness he saw there. "Anyway I could use someone to talk to...even if they are slightly crazy."

"Hey" She exclaimed stubbornly, lightly hitting his elbow. He chuckled in his deep voice before raising his eyebrows at her. "Okay, maybe a little crazy...only a little." She admitted soon joining in with his light laughter. She couldn't wait to make him laugh like she knew he could. She knew he could boom with it, deep rumbling laughter if he was truly happy and in that moment she decided that she would hear it. Over the next few night time breaks from her monotonous job she would somehow think of a way to make him laugh like he should.

"I need company." Jacob said, nodding as if trying to convince himself of the fact and Beth stared at him unashamedly as she tried to figure him out. She leaned back, sighing gently her eyes still on his which were closed to the sun.

"Everyone needs company." Beth replied simply and Jacob eyes found hers taken aback by the softness in both her voice and face. He knew she was right. He had been isolated and lonely for too long. Why was he punishing himself? He hadn't done anything wrong. He deserved a friend like Beth, someone who could talk a mile a minute and understand his lack of replies, someone unafraid of their sadness and some who seemed just as lonely as he did. Well he was guessing she didn't live in a cave like a stranded mad man or hunt live deer for dinner but even in her no doubt suburban perfect home there would be empty spaces were people should be...people who aren't disappointed.

Yawning loudly she stretched her feet out in front of her, her nose wrinkling slightly before scrunching up the napkin from her now demolished sandwich and lobbing it in the bin 6 feet in front of them.

"Good shot." Jacob commented trying to pretend that he didn't notice her hour glass figure and long legs as she unfolded herself to stand

"I know." She replied, smirking. Bending down she scooped up her rucksack before standing in front of Jacob with a warm smile, one eye squinting as the sunlight hit her face. He became aware of his towering height yet again because even though she was standing and he was still leaning back into his usual spot on the dark wooden bench, he was only a few inches shorter than her but Beth didn't seem to notice this as she waved slightly.

"See you tomorrow Jake."

"Bye." He smiled.

He watched her as she left, unable to avert his eyes from her figure and long black hair which reached the middle of her slender back until she disappeared behind the glass patio doors.

The grinning ached slightly but he couldn't make it go away as he turned to face the darkening view. Even the thought of having to run back to the stone which he called 'home' and eating a slightly burnt slab of meat couldn't remove it.

Without realising it: he had made a friend, smiled and laughed.

He was feeling the most human he had since he left.

And he didn't think of _her_ for at least three minutes.

And that was a record.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Jacobs not mine...shame.**

**I didn't expect **_**one **_**review for my last chapter let alone five. Thank you so much for taking an interest in my story because my fingers won't stop typing!**

"Well, you're still alive." He declared. His grey eyes peered through his thick rimmed glasses and watched Beth curiously as she practically danced to grab her apron from the hooks. Noticing her friend in the corner of the room she ran over to him throwing her arms around him in a hearty hug. "Whoa the big guy slip you a roofie or something?" He chuckled.

"Shut up, he's...nice." He couldn't see the soft smile on her face as her chin was still resting on his shoulder comfortably but she knew 'nice' was the understatement of the century.

"Slow down with the amazing compliments Beth you're going to give me a heart attack." Laughing he let her go and she took a step back brushing her hair from her face.

She'd never say it to his face but her friends 'chubbiness' made such a comfy hug. "Ha ha real funny Shane. Seriously though...he's just seems like a kind guy, not scary at all."

"Ooooo, has our Bethany got a little crush?" He nudged her shoulder with his as they wandered to the kitchen to wait for the next order to be taken out. Blushing she looked down shaking her head bashfully as she did.

"No, course not. I've only know him for twenty minutes mate, isn't that kind of impossible?"

"I don't know is it?" He asked out of the corner of his eye, smirking.

Bethany huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. Leaning on the wall beside her and facing the metallic hole in the wall were food magically seemed to appear from she looked over her shoulder at her friend annoyed at his questioning. "Am I not allowed to be happy without some kind of criticism now Shane?"She asked testily, her eyes narrowed slightly. Beth didn't get angry often...just really, really annoyed.

Shane sighed and raised his eyebrows. "Chill it B, its just a joke." After meeting Beth's mum three months ago he could understand why she seemed pretty defensive of her new friend. She didn't have anyone apart from himself and she didn't want to lose a potential friend because of a rumour of a crush.

"I know...sorry." Turning around fully to face him she apologised with honesty in her dark blue eyes and he accepted it readily with an easy smile.

"S'alright I get it. Embarrassed Beth strikes again."

"It's known to have happened." She chuckled removing the hair band from her wrist to pile her hair up on her head in a bun. Regretting the long layers she had put in, she blew some loose strands from her face before picking up the four full plates and balancing them on her steady arms. "See you later Shane." She smiled.

Her tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration as she swayed in between the tables, careful not to hit her hip on the edge of one. She had done it before and left a horrible dark purple bruise which every single one of her swimming coaches had asked her about. She had been so embarrassed whilst saying 'No, I wasn't beaten up...it was a table Fran.'

Dodging from table to table, Beth's shift went quite quickly with the unusual amount of people dining on a Monday night and before she knew it she had clocked off, returned her apron and walked round the back of the restaurant to unchain her bike.

"You're still here." She exclaimed. Her eyes had flickered by chance to the bench where the misunderstood man had spoken to her and even in the dark she could clearly see his hulking frame hunched over. His head turned to her and she couldn't see but his eyes found hers straight away as she spoke in surprise. He had heard her coming but he didn't want her to feel obliged to speak to him and he guessed-to anyone else-he looked pretty scary but he admired her that much more as she smiled when he nodded and leaned her bike back against the wall. "Well, your social life must be buzzing." She joked walking over and leaning over the back of the bench hands clasped together to face the view which Jacob seemed so fond of.

"Yeah you never saw but we had a pretty banging party whilst you were busy at work." She laughed at his straight face which caused him to chuckle and relax his previously tense shoulders.

"Sarcasm...I've taught you well Jacob." Beth said in a mock wise voice. She loved how much more open and calm he seemed in the short space of a day and she loved it more when she thought that it could possibly be because of her.

She revelled at his deep throaty voice as he spoke and his tanned skin as she watched it stretch while he smiled. Beth had obviously realised how handsome he was as soon as she had seen him but he grew impossibly more so as he grew more friendly and funny.

"You got to be home soon?" He asked trying to sound as if he was making small talk but really he just wanted to talk to her more, she made him seem more human and mentally his fingers were crossed, hoping that she'd say no.

"Well I don't _have _to be but I'm kind of dead on my feet, so I think I'll jump on the bike and head off...I'll see you tomorrow though right?" Her voice was so hopeful he couldn't help but smile despite his disappointment.

"Sure." He replied without hesitation.

She nodded with a grin, her eyes obviously puffy from tiredness before pushing up from the back of the bench from her elbows and gently squeezing his shoulder. They both tried to pretend they didn't enjoy the first physical contact they had had with each other but they couldn't deny the comfort it gave them and the loneliness they felt disappeared for that one second before she took her small hand away from his large shoulder.

"See you Jacob." A voice husky from exhaustion and slow trudging foot steps she walked over to her old rusty bike.

"Bye Beth."

Pulling it from the wall he watched as she threw one of her slender legs over the unsteady contraption and set her feet onto pedals preparing to set off.

"Ah frick." She mumbled, sighing heavily and flicking hair from her face. She could see the flattened tyres and her stomach dropped instantly. The dark intimidated her enough but walking two miles with a creaking bike would scare her shitless. Beth couldn't pretend not to think about asking Jacob to walk her home but she hated to play the whole damsel in distress act so she merely jumped back down and started to walk off down the desolate road, her head down to focus on the tarmac instead of the spooky looking forests on either side of it.

Hearing an awkward cough from behind her she whirled around only to come face to face, well...face to chest with Jacob. She'd never seen him standing before and felt amazingly protected beside his 6ft7 height and impressive set of muscles.

"You really think I'm going to let you walk home on your own?" He asked as if he were disappointed in her with raised eyebrows and a small smile on his face.

She snorted and shook her head. "I'm a big girl Jacob I think I can handle the dark." Frowning, confusion written on her face she watched as he pulled the bike from her frozen hands and started to walk with it on his left hand side, Beth still standing on his right.

"It's not the dark I'm worried about."

She chose not to react to what he said as she didn't know how.

Jacob didn't want to seem overprotective as he decided to walk her home but he didn't like the idea of her alone in the dark. He knew from experience that things worse than deer lingered in the undergrowth and he didn't want his new friend hurt...at all. He felt overwhelmingly protective of the little black haired girl.

"So where's you house at Bez?" He blushed immediately at mispronouncing her name but she just laughed loudly as they started walking slowly down the long deserted road.

"Oooo I have a nickname now then?" She grinned up at him shivering slightly and rubbing her hands together as a cold gust of wind blew past them.

"I meant to say Beth...my mouths frozen." Jacob replied defensively not wanting her to think he forgot it or he was a retard.

Beth shook her head shoving her hands deep inside her pockets and grinning wildly. "Nah, I'm claiming that as a nickname."

She came across as unwaveringly confident but he couldn't help but notice when she shuffled a little closer to him after hearing a rustle in the bushes and he tried to distract her from her nervousness. "Sure why not? Nicknames are cool"

They were quiet for a bit, trudging down the frozen road in a companionable silence occasionally smiling at each other.

"What about J?" She suggested watching him still effortlessly dragging the bike down the road with a strong hand.

"There isn't a J in your name." He replied confused, his eyebrows furrowed and a deep crease between them. She thought he looked adorable but couldn't stop the giggle from bursting through.

"Not for me, for you dumb ass." She laughed nudging his arm with her shoulder. Jacob tried to keep a straight face, but after watching her cute little snorts he couldn't help but chuckle as he replied.

"J? Meh, it's not too bad...could have been worse." He shrugged looking down at the still chuckling girl.

"Like what?" Beth peered up at him curiously, her grin still wide.

Jacob answered half-heartedly, feeling tired and relaxed as he walked with his new friend. "I don't know. Big nose? "

"What are you on about?" She demanded her laughter ringing out louder as she tried to reply. "Who gave you the idea that that's a nickname because I'll get em... I'll take them down J because that is bullying, BULLYING and bullying should be taken seriously!" Pointing a finger at him stubbornly her expression twisted as she desperately tried to hide her infectious grin. It didn't work and his reciprocating smile wasn't so small either.

His eyes were wide in awe as she laughed again, wondering where she got all of her happiness from. "Well you're over you sarcasm quota for the day." He announced weirdly pleased that he had made her smile. Jacob couldn't understand why but when she was practically bouncing off the walls in cheerfulness, it radiated out of her immediately making him feel more human. He was hugely confused but he couldn't help but feel such an attachment to the little weirdo.

Managing to calm down slightly she sighed, rubbing her belly where it hurt from laughing. "You can't put a quota on sarcasm, it's not allowed."

"Why not?" He followed her as she walked right down a small fork in the road and the trees thinned out as they reached a little gathering of log cabins, all individual in their varying front porch decorations. Jacob wondered if the one with the rocking horse was hers, he hadn't asked about her family much.

"Well, because everything would be so...boring."

"Things are only boring when you make them boring...that's what my mum used to say" he replied, smiling softly at the mention of his Mother.

He followed when Beth walked up the porch steps of one of the rustic looking cabins and watched as she turned to him her head cocked to one side in curiosity. "Where is your mum?"

Jacob warmed to Beth even more as she said exactly what he knew she was thinking. "She died when I was nine...car accident." He replied simply a sad smile appearing on his face.

She didn't fidget uncomfortably or look away from his honest eyes like everybody else did she merely stared straight back at him with equal honesty and replied. "That sucks. I'm sorry."

It was so straightforward to Beth. If someone had lost someone, you didn't fuss them it was the worst thing you could do and she knew from experience.

"Thanks. For not doing the whole pity smile head tilt shit, its refreshing."

She sighed and nodded sitting down on the porch swing "I used to get that a lot too". Her eyes grew distant as she gazed at the huge tree in the middle of the settlement of cabins but she didn't look sad, just contemplative.

Jacob frowned wondering why she would get pitying looks, and knowing she liked honesty; he asked. "Why?"

Beth's eyes snapped up to meet his, almost surprised to see him standing there before patting the space beside her and propping her feet up on the edge of the plant pot in front of her. Leaning the bike against the lamppost, he shuffled over confused, before sitting carefully beside her and stretching his legs.

"My dad went missing last year." She stared him straight in the eye as she spoke and he couldn't look away. Her legs were crossed underneath her and she could feel his weird heat seeping through her cool clothes again until she felt pleasantly warm underneath her scarf and woolly tights. "Everyone treats it like he's died but no one can say they're sure! He disappeared on a fishing trip...he could just be lost and people look at us as if he's dead."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she seemed genuinely pissed off. Jacob found him self wanting to smooth her furrowed brow with his thumbs but he squashed the thought quickly, alarmed at the suddenly affectionate feelings he was having for her. He hated that he loved the fiery look in her eyes.

"And what really pisses me off is that, my mum, my mother has given up and gotten over him, the love her life, in the space of twelve fucking months. She's already got some fucking toy boy living in our house and it doesn't help that he's only nine years older than me. He's only 26 for fucks sake." Her voice was breathless with irritation before she turned away from Jacob to breathe deeply and her shoulders relaxed slowly.

"I still ring the holiday cabin every Sunday night in case he's there." She whispered dreamily.

Jacob watched her, worried, for a few silent seconds before he hesitantly wrapped a huge warm arm around her soft shoulder. She didn't even think about it, it was so natural to lean into his huge muscled side, her cheek pressed to his chest and neither of them felt uncomfortable or awkward as they sat there gazing at the few stars gleaming in the sky.

"I'm sorry Bez. If you ever need help...looking for him or something, I'm your man." He smiled. Looking up at him she smiled back so grateful that he had taken her seriously. No one had before they just nodded and smiled pityingly before offering counselling.

Jacob's warm half hug was the first comforting physical contact she'd had since her Dad had gone and she could feel her eyes stinging as the tears which had never broken through strained their hardest. She didn't let them through. He wasn't dead so why should she mourn.

"Thanks J."

She could feel his chest rising and falling under her cheek and her eyes felt heavy but the strange tingling she felt as his hand moved up and down her arm warming her up wouldn't let her. Beth knew she couldn't ever have the good fortune for the incredibly attractive, kind and good hearted Jacob to fall for her and therefore she knew not to fall for him and hurt herself...but what if she couldn't help it? She knew he had baggage but so did she. They were both lonely.

She snapped herself out of trying to convince her brain that liking him more than a friend would be a good idea just as the front door burst open and a half naked jerk stepped through it. Jacob tensed up beside her but his arm didn't move as her mum's boyfriend glared at the both of him in his tartan PJ pants.

"Who's that?" He asked, his jaw clenched as his pale finger pointed at Jacob.

"Ashton this is Jacob." Beth introduced standing up to let Jacob's arm fall from her shoulder which the jerk had been glaring at. Ashton ignored the introduction instead turning his beady eyes back into the kitchen.

"You're late and your mum wants you to do the dishes." He said simply.

Jacobs jaw clenched at the way the short ginger haired twat was speaking to his friend and he stood up purely to intimidate him. It worked. Ashtons eyes widened and he took a little step backward which he guessed Bethany noticed as she snorted quietly.

"Laters Bez." Jacob said in his deep gravely voice before patting her on the back and walking past Ashton, his shoulder almost connecting with his with a sharp jab.

As he walked away he couldn't help but turn back and what he saw made his smile come back in full force. Bethany's face was illuminated in the window of the little house and as she concentrated on scrubbing and wiping the china and glass he could faintly see the her grin.

Jacob didn't know what he had done to deserve such a god send at such an appropriate time. He was starting to think that he'd never go back to how he was before. That he wouldn't be able to laugh freely or joke around or even begin to think of a girl as highly as he thought of Bella but now he was beginning to think that he could. He was beginning to believe in a happy ending where his heart would shine with fondness and not unrequited love when he thought of the brunette back in Forks.

He had his new best friend Bethany to thank for that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Jacob's still not mine...but Beth is! **

**Sorry that this is a bit late but it's double the size of my usual chapters and I just couldn't stop. I hope you like it, please tell me what you think. **

It didn't take long for Bethany to finish scrubbing the dishes which were crusted with the spaghetti they'd eaten without her. They hadn't even bothered to leave her some in the refrigerator. She scowled at the angry little man as she passed him on the hallway on his way to her mum's bedroom and she cringed as he grinned and waggled his eyebrows suggestively at her before shutting the door behind him. Creep.

The first time she'd heard giggles and squeaks from her mother room she almost threw up in her garbage bin before banging her head against the wall and stuffing ear plugs hastily into her ears. It made her shiver just thinking about it. Now, earplugs were routine and she was pretty sure Jemima wore fluffy ear muffs to bed.

Jemima really was a kiss ass, her sugar wouldn't melt voice and smiles irritated Beth to no end and she found herself routinely scowling into her dinner plate whenever they had meals together as she admired Ashton's new tie or bragged about her A in Maths.

She hadn't spoken to either her mum or sister in a little over a week. It wasn't a sudden stop, it was slow and numbing but they'd completely run out of things in common and they only said things to her when they wanted things done...and she always replied with a nod.

Beth closed her bedroom door behind her and wandered into the pitch black haven. Feeling her way around, she kicked a few pieces of clothing from her pathway to the lamp and switched it on casting the cosy room with an orangey yellow glow. Throwing the pile of clothes onto the armchair in the corner she quickly changed into the vest top and shorts which she'd folded neatly on her pillow that morning. Beth's mind wandered and she quickly found herself thinking of the tall tanned (and very attractive) man whom she'd met just only today. It felt so much longer. She had told him some of the most personal details of her life so far and at the time hadn't even worried how he'd take it...if he'd think she was crazy or not.

Hearing a deep chuckle and a feminine giggle from the next room she quickly grabbed the earplugs from the window sill of her bay windows and shoved them into her ear's trying to get rid of the sound as quickly as possible as she felt the bile rising up her throat. Her mum is the most incredibly selfish person she had ever had the misfortune to know. Nine months after her Dad 'died' she'd already posted her ad on the dating website and gone out in five inch heels and traffic stopping lipstick. Jemima tried her hardest not to seem surprised and act politely as usual when mum brought Ashton home in all his ginger creepy glory. She shook his hand enthusiastically and when her mum told him Jemima was eighteen, he smiled even wider and Beth swore she caught him looking down her top. She shook his hand as well but didn't bother looking him in the eye or throwing him a smile, before letting go as if he were diseased and running upstairs, her mother's disappointed eyes on her the entire time. She really hated him.

Beth threw myself onto her single bed and curled up under the duvet shivering at the sudden warmth and comfort. There is no place better than bed. Staring up at her bland white ceiling she tried to shut off thoughts of Jacob but it was impossible. The heat of the blankets and the safety they brought reminded her off him and she grew sad thinking of the haunting in his soft eyes whenever he was silent for a stretch of time. She hated seeing him so solemn and it couldn't have been about his mum as the sadness which appeared in his eyes then had fondness to it but when she'd first spoken to him he looked so hurt she could cry. Whoever had hurt him so bad was going to meet Beth's fist if she ever met them.

Sighing deeply she tried to calm down and turned onto her side pushing the hundreds of cushions around until her neck hit a comfy spot. And then she slept.

At 7:30am Beth was downstairs eating her cereal awkwardly opposite a happy family. Ashton's feet were propped up on the chair beside hers and one of her mum's tanned legs, donned in tight black jeans hung curled over his lightly. Jemima seemed completely unaffected by this display of affection, merely twirling her dark blonde hair in between her manicured nails and watching them with a smile in her grey eyes. It looked like the all American dream but it was fake, and Beth knew that as she slouched further down in the kitchen chair, hastily spooning mouthfuls into her mouth so that she could escape.

And when she finished, no one even looked up as they talked about Jemimas up coming prom and her new boyfriend who Beth's mum 'just loved'. Apparently he was adorable. Beth dumped her bowl and spoon into the sink which was already overflowing with grimy yellowing water, even though she'd cleared it only last night and grabbed her black leather jacket from the back of the door before stepping through it and slamming it behind her. Her mother, Georgina was used to the loud noise but shook her head and tutted all the same.

"How disrespectful." Jemima commented and Ashton nodded in agreement.

Behind the door, Beth had already taken off the useless thin tyres on her bike and was already slotting on the new ones, desperate to fly down the road to work and see her new friend again. She had missed him and even though she found it strange considering she'd only known him a day, she couldn't help it.

She switched the rubber as quick as she could before jumping off and setting of down the long car free road.

Shane bombarded her with questions as soon as she touched down outside the cream coloured restaurant full of glass and china. "I saw you left with the big dude...wait what's his name again? Anyway did anything creepy go down? Oh was your mutual attraction finally realised and you made out behind some freaky looking tree?"

Slowly Beth trudged over after pushing her bike into the empty shed and clamped her hands down on her mates shoulders and stared him straight it the eye. "Jacob, nope and definitely not." Letting go she walked past him into the back room to change and his eyes followed her, totally confused as he tried to rearrange her answers to make sense.

"You're confusing." He called simply to her disappearing figure.

"Don't you know it!" She yelled with a huge grin.

He chuckled and turned around to push through the huge metal double doors, shaking his head as he walked. "Weirdo." He mumbled with a smirk.

Beth huffed as she plopped down into the bench so glad that she could finally have some downtime and it was such a plus that Jacob was there too. The weather was a little clearer than yesterday but the wind was colder and when she sat down she made sure to keep herself inside Jacob's warm bubble of heat, a smile spreading across her face as her fingertips began to unfreeze.

"Hey there." Beth breathed, leaning back into the bench and closing her and eyes revelling in the rare sunshine. Jacob's eyes watched her peaceful smile and he felt his lips curl into an exact copy.

"Hi." He replied.

They both sat in silence for a moment and she listened to him breathing deeply. He sounded so masculine to her and she realised I'd never asked how old he was.

"How old are you?"

"16."

Beth's eyes snapped open and looked around to see him already staring at her. "16...you serious? But you're rocking the whole half beard sort of stubble thing." She exclaimed her eyes wide in complete surprise as he chuckled at her confusion.

"I look older." He laughed.

"Yeah, you can say that again." She nodded raising her eyebrows.

"How old did you think I was?" He asked curiously, crossing his arms over his chest and peering down at her, an easy grin on his handsome face.

She shrugged looking back out to the view. "I don't know...maybe early twenties or something? How old do you think I am?" She retorted, squinting her eyes against the sun and her lips curling into a smile.

He stared at her contemplating for a second before speaking decisively. "16."

"Wow you sound pretty sure of yourself Mr...wait waits your second name?" She asked surprised at how much she thought she knew about him compared to how much she actually did.

"I'll tell you when you tell me I'm right." He grinned.

"Well Mr 'I'll you when you tell me I'm right'...I'm afraid you're wrong." She laughed when he frowned; annoyed that he got his guess wrong. Beth didn't seem younger than 16 and that wasn't from her appearance but her care free nature didn't seem suited for an older age.

"What? No I'm not." His eyebrows furrowed in between his eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm pretty sure you are." Beth giggled nodding assuredly at him and still slightly perturbed that they didn't know each others last names.

He looked back to the view still frowning before sighing heavily. "Fine. How old are you?" Jacob tried to sound polite but he was still slightly annoyed that he got his prediction wrong.

"Wow, don't sound too put out J." Beth laughed before shuffling around to prop her feet on the edge of the bench and leaning her left cheek against her raised knees, her arms wrapped around her shins. "I'm 17. Older than you, so that kind of means I can boss you around right?"

She felt a lot warmer now that she was a curled up and he smiled; finding her completely adorable. "Nope. You seen these guns Bez?" He flexed a bicep and she was so happy to have an excuse to stare at his muscles. "There's no way you can boss me around." He laughed.

"You'd be surprised Jacob." Beth grinned widely her hair blowing into her face which she quickly whipped out of the way with a sharp flick of her head. She watched as a peaceful smile appeared on his stubble covered face and felt her heart warm at the sight. His dark eyes lightened up as they unconsciously stared at each other. She didn't want to look away.

"Black." He declared randomly at her and she jumped slightly at the sudden sound.

"Black?" She replied, confused at his outburst.

"My last name." He nodded smirking. She marvelled as one side of his lips pulled up attractively and then realised what he'd told her.

"Davis. I'm Beth Davis." She said simply offering out one of her hands to shake his, which he did easily.

He humoured her easily, feeling a whole lot more immature than he had in months as he grasped her small hand in his. "Nice to meet you Miss Davis."

She giggled musically before looking over at the large lake to the left of them which curved from the right side of the restaurant to the front of it and far beyond. Its blue expanse sparkled like diamonds in the midday sun and the tall beautifully green trees which towered around it bowed slightly in the breeze. Beth couldn't wait to get into the rippling water after her shift which she did every Tuesday and Thursday without fail. No one else had the guts to get in this time of the year but even though the temperature has goose bumps covering her skin in no time and her mouth blue even quicker she loved the freedom and gracefulness it seemed to give her and the time she could spend under water had gotten longer and longer with each passing season.

"You swim?" She asked curiously raising one eyebrow and nodding toward the lake.

He followed her eyes as she turned to gaze at the water again and admired how swept away she seemed at the natural beauty of it. "Yeah, not done it for a while though." His eyes were longing as he stared at the cool water and then he wondered why she asked. "Why?"

Her wide eyes met his as if she'd been jolted out of a daydream and took a moment to answer him. "Oh well...I've never had company before." He still looked confused so she elaborated with a shake of her head and a smile. "Every Tuesday and Thursday I swim across that."

Pointing to the amazingly wide lake she sighed. Beth's head whipped around to face Jacob when she heard his boisterous laugh and a frown appeared on her face as he shook his head dismissively. "Ha, sure." He chuckled and when his laughs died down, but a smirk still remaining, he realised her silence and looked at her deadly serious face. "Oh come on...I'm not sure I could even do that."

That was a lie, but Jacob wanted to prove his point and he didn't realise how defensive she would get over it. "What? You think you couldn't do it so that means I obviously can't?" Her arms had crossed over her chest and her eyebrows had almost disappeared into her dark curly hair they had raised so far. Jacob took a moment to marvel at the fiery look he saw in the determined girls eyes which he couldn't remember ever seeing before...not even in Paul. It was so confident and even, he couldn't help but smile wider. "What?" She asked annoyed, taking his happiness for smugness.

"I didn't mean it that way Bez." He said simply his smile softening to kindness and she couldn't help but cool and let her defences down as she saw the honesty in his brown eyes.

"I know." She breathed settling back into the bench, her body relaxing. "Sorry. Its just...my mum never really, God I sound like such a moaner but she doesn't get it...thinks it's a waste of time you know? But I guess it makes me feel more myself?" Her hands were emphasizing her point enthusiastically and even though she was doing her usual babbling she didn't want to stop and he didn't want her to either. He could feel her trust building in him and it was what he wanted. "Never had anyone to beat." She added grinning cheekily up at him.

She didn't know why she'd confided in him things she'd never even spoken to people about before but his open inviting and warm face made her feel that he wouldn't judge her in any way or look away uninterested. Throughout her mini babble his eyes had stayed fixed on hers and Beth sincerely appreciated it. She didn't want to be humiliated.

Jacob guessed that she didn't want to talk about her mum anyone and he desperately wanted to retaliate to her last comment anyway.

"Wow, you really want to race me?"He asked in awe. Beth sighed thankfully that he hadn't gone down the pitying route as she really didn't want it and instead she watched disbelief wash over his face which she seemed more attracted to by the minute.

She really didn't want to have a ridiculous crush on the tall handsome Jacob, as she knew he was hung up on something-or someone she thought-and even if he somehow got over it soon she doubted he'd feel anything but friendship for her. She thought she was too small and cheeky, and acted too much like a sisterly figure for him to be attracted to her. Also the fact that she thought she was not exactly the most physically attractive person didn't help her confidence either. She didn't want to bother with flirting with him and make him uncomfortable, he was such a kind, funny and caring guy she don't want to ruin any kind of friendship with him by hoping for something more.

Beth shook her head and tried not to keep thinking about him in more than a platonic way and racked her brain to think of an intelligent way to respond to his shocked question.

"Why not?" She asked a competitive smirk forming on her face as he looked down at her with wide eyes.

"Alright then." He agreed nodding. "When do you want to do this?"

She took a deep breath, anxious for a little bit of competition. She hadn't had any before in her weekly swims and she wanted to put her swimming to the test. "I finish early today so do you want to meet me here at five? I've got my stuff with my anyway." She shrugged as if it were no big deal when really she was trying hard to cover her excitement.

No one else had ever been as interested in her swimming as Jacob seemed to be and she looked up at him in awe as he nodded a grin fixed on his face as well.

"Alright then" He agreed. "Any stakes in this little race or not?"

"Oh there are always stakes." Beth laughed before sitting forward eagerly and looking around her, trying to think of an interesting bet.

Jacob beat her to it "You have to do everything I say for a week."

He felt slightly guilty by the fact that he would obviously beat her but he couldn't help but rise to her challenge. It was nothing to do with the fact that she was a girl, he wasn't sexist and it wasn't because of her small size of seemingly dainty figure, it was purely to do with the fact that he was a freak...a werewolf. He tried so hard to forget it but it was kind of hard when pent up frustration and anger caused you to burst into a freaking huge wolf.

"You sound pretty confident there J. But to be honest I think you should be improving your foot massaging skills because I'm going to kick your ass" She commented with a straight face. Throwing his head back with a laugh he clutched at his aching stomach and Beth tried hard to smother her smile as she watched Jacob and listened to his deep chuckles which vibrated the bench they were sitting on.

"Shut up I'm serious." She tried to sound assertive but she giggled as Jacob tried to recover and slapped his arm gently. Beth then tried to disguise her shock at how firm his bicep was and also that he was wearing the same t-shirt he'd worn the day before. He didn't smell funny though so she swept the weird fact off and imagined a closet with matching black t-shirts and jeans shorts.

Jacob calmed down after a few minutes but not before wiping his eyes and nudging Beth with his elbow. "You're so weird." He said simply a smile still in his voice.

They both wanted to pretend that the physical contact was the norm and Jacob couldn't forget that last night was the first time anyone had physically touched him in ages. He wouldn't forget how open and kind Beth was either when it came to talking to an intimidating stranger.

"I'd rather be weird than boring." Beth replied in a sing-song voice and Jacob hummed his agreement.

"That's true."

Sighing heavily he sunk back into the bench and leaned his right elbow on the arm of the bench settling into the palm of his hand. They both sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Jacob facing the ever so familiar view and periodically stealing glances at Beth beside him, and she was smiling serenely and gazing at the lake in anticipation for five o'clock. She reached into her bag which was resting on the bench to her left and pulled out a huge meatball bagel which the restaurant gave to her as leftovers only a few minutes ago. Then, she'd almost drooled at the thought of diving into the tasty looking bagel but Jacob had distracted her from her favourite meal and no one was more surprised than herself.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Jacob eyed it hungrily and without wanting to embarrass him she pointedly broke it in half and handed it to him without a word.

Jacob couldn't stop the rumble which erupted from his stomach when he was given the opportunity to eat the delicious looking snack but he didn't want to seem like some sort of sponger who was too broke to afford his own lunch.

He looked over at her questioningly but Beth merely bit into her half eagerly before realising he wasn't following her example.

"What?" She asked curiously after swallowing her first bite and then followed with a second.

"It's your lunch Bez." He stated gesturing at the food in his hand.

"Yesh buh I can't eat all of it. Ish freaking huge J" Her mouth was full of food and although she seemed embarrassed by it Jacob found it weirdly cute.

Jacob shook his head with a small smile and watched as she carried on devouring her half, seemingly completely unfazed by her generosity and whether or not he'd eat it or not. It was a small act of kindness on her part but Jacob was warmed by it and an honest to god grin spread across his face before he quickly dug into the meat meal.

"Thanks Bez."

"S'alright"

Birds twittered around the trees surrounding the idyllic lake and ripples from fish breaking the surface appeared once in a while. The patio was a little busier than before but Jacob and Beth had only just noticed the low murmur of chattering people and the clinking of coffee cups between friends sharing the latest gossip. Jacob's eyes had slid shut dreamily and his face had turned toward the sun as he listened to Beth finish her food. He'd devoured his in 2 minutes flat which he was grateful she hadn't watched as he was pretty sure she'd probably be at least a little bit disgusted.

"Aw fuck"

Jacob's eyes shot open as he heard Beth's exclamation and he looked over at her worriedly to see her stuffing her phone back into her rucksack and standing quickly.

"I'm late. I'll see you at five 'kay?" She didn't wait for an answer instead just rushing off, throwing her bag over her shoulder and tugging her hair out from under it. Jacob watched her with wide eyes, slightly shocked by her rapid departure but a smile started to grow as he admired her whirlwind nature. He obviously realised how completely different Bethany was to Bella but he didn't want to dwell on it. It still hurt to think of her no matter the fact that he forgot Bella when Beth was there.

Jacob didn't want to think about what would happen if Beth didn't want to talk to him anymore. So he didn't.

"Looking forward to putting your feet up?" Shane asked Beth as she opened her locker to chuck her apron in and retrieve her rucksack. She turned to him with a sad smile and frizzy hair which was due to her non-stop serving since one o'clock.

"I'm not off home." She replied sadly.

"How come?" He asked curiously as he packed his stuff away.

She sighed, locking her locker before turning to him and tying her hair up in an elastic band. "I'm off swimming Shane...I can't believe you forgot." She replied pretending to be hurt and holding a hand over her heart.

"Shut it B. I'm off." He grinned, ruffling her hair before setting off and waving over his shoulder. "Laters"

Before, she'd been excited to compete with Jacob in the water and as she ran away from him she'd also realised she'd have the chance to see him in less clothing (which she'd blushed ferociously at as she walked toward the staff room) but now her feet were aching and her arms were sore. However Beth was never one to step down from a challenge and taking her bag to the bathroom to change, she raised her shoulders securely and took a deep breath. "Suck it up Davis" she mumbled to herself before locking the door behind her and stripping off.

Her face dropped wearily as she realised she'd packed her dowdy one piece suit instead of her two piece bikini which she felt flattered her figure a bit more. It wasn't like she wanted to impress or attract anyone of course...she felt it was more streamlined. She wasn't stupid enough to strut around Jacob in a skimpy bikini and expect him to fall at her feet.

She pulled on the navy blue swimsuit, wrapped herself in a dark green towel and stuffing her clothes into her bag she walked out of the toilet, suddenly eager to see her new friend.

Beth couldn't help but check her reflection in the mirror as she walked by and she wasn't exactly unpleased by what she saw. The simple suit exaggerated her dark blue eyes and the green towel exaggerated her dark black hair which swooped down from her high ponytail and strands which framed her heart shaped face.

Taking a deep breath she threw open the door and stepped out into the hallway her head high and focused on the double doors which no doubt would throw cool wind into her face. She was right and her skin exploded into goose bumps and she shivered a little before clenching her jaw and walking over to the bench.

Her heart fell when she saw it was empty and a crease appeared in between her eyebrows when she thought he'd stood her up. Beth hated to seem weak, she didn't want anyone to see if they hurt her and that's why she wasn't about to hang around waiting for a no show. But she couldn't lie to herself. Her heart panged at the fact that her new friend who she'd thought understood her and seemed so interested in her life and hobbies hadn't bothered to turn up. "Idiot" She murmured angrily.

Why would she open herself up so easily.

"Idiot idiot idiot" She repeated, frustrated. Biting her lip she whipped her head round to face the lake and started to walk strongly to the shore. She dropped her towel and rucksack on the grass bank totally aware of the people dining behind her but not embarrassed at all in her anger and even the biting cold which blew around her figure couldn't distract her as she determinedly walked to the water. Her feet were submerged before she heard his voice behind her.

"Hey Bez hold up." He called jogging toward her, confused that she hadn't waited. He tried his hardest not to stare at her body which his eyes had zoomed into as soon as he'd seen her. He tried not to notice her small waist or her slight shoulders and long legs as he got closer to her. But he really couldn't.

Now Beth felt like an idiot.

"Thinking of getting a head start? Cheat." He chuckled before slowing to walk and standing beside her. He'd never really realised how small she was before but he liked that she only reached his shoulder.

"I didn't think you were coming." She replied honestly peering up at him as the sun started to set in the east.

He seemed not to notice how stupid she felt or the fact that the huge grin on her face was that of relief. "Sorry, had to get my shorts and Bez you should know...I'm no chicken shit." He laughed before staring out to the lake as if assessing it.

"Well see about that." She giggled. Beth watched as he pulled his black t-shirt off and she couldn't help the small gasp which she uttered as she saw what was underneath it. She knew he was muscled, she wasn't stupid but she hadn't expected the rippling back muscles, broad shoulder, tanned eight pack or smooth chest. Beth really didn't want to come across as some average teenage girl who would obviously drool over his model worth body so, before he could turn and catch her appreciative gaze she turned to face the cool expanse of water and breathed deeply, trying to relax herself. It wasn't too easy seeing as her heart rate had shot up, but his current state of undress had helped with the temperature issue somewhat, which Beth was partially grateful for.

"You ready?" He asked tying up the strings from the front of his swimming trunks, making sure they wouldn't fall down as he swam. He assured himself that Beth didn't need to know that he'd recently snagged them from a washing line down the street.

"Born ready J"

He laughed but tried to hold it in when Beth shot off into the water. She ran through the shallows until it became too hard and then dived into the lake gracefully hardly making a splash at all. In that moment, Jacob forgot it was a race; he merely watched her balanced body as she launched herself into the cool green water and then as her body disappeared into the lake he snapped out of it and dived in after her. He was fast and he knew it, but he grew slightly worried as he pushed water from him powerfully, his head under the water and his eyes scanning the green expanse for a sign of Beth. She hadn't broken the surface for at least a minute when he spotted her streaming along through the cool water as if it were nothing.

Beth was in her element. She couldn't forget that it wasn't cold: the water was so freezing it felt like it was burning but as she kicked her feet faster her teeth chattering slowed and she clenched her jaw. Her lungs were beginning to burn after 90 seconds and she broke the surface to take a breath, her head turned to the left and her eyes met Jacob with surprise. She hadn't realised that he was swimming beside her but now she thought about it she could feel the water becoming a little warmer and before she ducked back under she marvelled at how easily he seemed to travel forward.

She always felt quicker below the surface but she guessed Jacob felt the opposite as she didn't see him duck under with her.

Instead, Jacob was watching from above her.

He watched her body ripple as she gracefully moved and he suddenly realised how lucky he was to have such a beautiful girl as a friend. Most guys would die to be in his position and would probably take advantage of the trust, get a little closer to her. He couldn't pretend that he hadn't given it some thought, what a relationship with Beth would be like, but there was no way he could fully commit right now and he didn't want to use her anyway. She was too good for that.

Looking up Jacob could see the shore on the other side coming closer and he started to get a little worried that she wouldn't slow down. He realised that he worried about her a lot. He started to slow and watched as she did as well without even glancing ahead of her.

About three minutes later Jacob stood up, his shoulders breaking the surface and he watched confused as Beth carried on, her arms propelling her forward as she carried on toward the shore.

"Shit." He exclaimed realising he'd been watching her the whole entire time and not even concentrated on actually freaking winning. He started to run toward the sand but his shorts were weighing him down and it was too shallow for him to swim. He sighed wearily as Beth ran onto the beach her arms raised into the air, squealing with happiness.

"HA! I beat you!" She laughed running across the shore in front of him. She'd forgotten that she was only in a swimsuit in front of one of the hottest boys she seen for...well in her life but she just couldn't contain her happiness at beating him, despite all of his showy muscles.

"You suck," She giggled bending over and plopping down onto the sand stretching her aching legs out and leaning onto her hands which were on either sides of her, rooted into the wet sad. Her chest heaved as she tried to get her breath back from the exhausting swim and too tired to keep her upper body off the sand, she threw herself backward until she was lying on the sand, feeling the grit beneath her and watching the pink sky as it slowly started to grow dark.

Jacob watched her celebratory dance and tried to avert his eyes from her bouncing...assets and when she collapsed onto the sand he walked over slowly and lay down next to her. He wasn't out of breath like she was but he had to look the part so he sighed deeply too.

"It's amazing." She commented. Beth wanted him to think that she was talking about the sky but really it was about the whole situation; she was laying on a beach beside a 6ft 7 man who was annoyingly good at everything, especially being handsome.

"We've only known each other for 2 days." Jacob stated turning his face so his cheek was pressed into the damp sand and his face was turned toward hers. She did the same and despite the height difference they looked each other straight in the eye.

She bit her look, realising this and suddenly really confused. "It's weird." She replied honestly.

"How?"

"I don't know...I've told you so much about me and, well I hardly know anything about you." She didn't sound annoyed or frustrated only curious and he could see that in her eyes too and he sighed again at her difficult observation.

He then told her the easiest things he could remember without it hurting. He felt bad that he couldn't tell her more when she'd told him her most hurtful memories and aspects of her life. "I lived with my Dad in Forks until four weeks ago. I've got two sisters called Rachel and Rebecca and I've got two really close friends back there too called Embry and Quil."

Beth couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed at his generic answer but she saw the guilt in his eyes and knew he'd tell her more if he could. Maybe they just didn't know each other well enough. She might have felt comfortable enough to confine in him in such a short amount of time but he obviously doesn't babble as much as she does and maybe his past was more hurtful than hers anyway.

"They sound nice." She smiled tiredly starting to shiver a little as her adrenaline wore off and tiredness hit in full force. Slightly worried about how they'd get back she forgot quickly as he launched into his past again.

"They're the best...honestly. I don't see my sisters as much anymore, they left home a few years ago but my dad and I are super close. I miss him." He added his voice softer at the mention of his father. Beth drank in the personal details as if they were pure gold and felt honoured to watch the faraway look in his eyes as he spoke of his family.

Jacob's eyes widened as he saw her violently shiver beside him and without a seconds thought he raised his left arm and motioned for her to move closer. "Come here, you're freezing."

She shuffled onto her side and under the crook of his arm, her cheek resting on his chest as his arm moved around her to rub up and down her arm, trying to warm her up. Beth tried not to think of how much they would look like a couple if someone walked past or how her breasts were pressed up against his bare muscled chest. Jacob hadn't even hesitated, he'd just wanted to warm Beth up but when she was half laying over his chest, her cool damp hair draped over his arm, he couldn't help but enjoy her close proximity too. When his right arm moved to wrap around her waist he justified it as trying to protect her against the chilling cold when really he wanted to feel her small dainty figure in his huge hand.

It was weird. Jacob knew he could never feel as much for Bethany as he did for Bella, he thought it as physically impossible, but he definitely cared for her somewhat. He trusted her and could see himself telling her his biggest weirdest secret the longer he spent time with her.

"Thank you" She murmured pressing her cold cheek further into him to try to warm it up. Her teeth stopped chattering and her shivers slowed down and Jacob's hands stopped moving and settled in a comfortable position; one in the crook between her ribs and hips and the other wrapped around the top of her small arm.

"No problem Bez." He replied.

He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from the girl in his arms remembering the last time he'd warmed a freezing female up. It was such a solid reminder of Bella but it didn't hurt as much as it had two days ago when he'd merely thought of the brunette.

It wasn't Bethany's fault that he was hung up on some other girl. She probably didn't even think of him in that way anyway but he couldn't help but feel bad that he was sad for holding her. She'd made him feel so much more human, so much more...himself but he'd done nothing for her expect be a walking radiator.

Then, as Beth's breaths grew slower and her eyes closed gently, he promised that he'd help her somehow: whether it be looking for her father or anything else, he would look after her.


End file.
